Dead time
by Electivecross02
Summary: Finn and Jake are confronting a strange menace. When the fire kingdom is ravaged by strange, reanimated corpses, Princess Bubblegum fears an enemy from many years ago has resurfaced to destroy Ooo.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Finn and Jake had returned home from the battle against Steven with the Lich captured. They arrived back in the Candy kingdom where they placed the Lich in his place, the amber resin at the center of the tree in the Candy Kingdom. One day, they were playing BMO, when they received a distress call from the Fire kingdom.

Flame princess: Finn! This is Flame princess! We're under attack by an unknown enemy! Help!

Finn: Don't worry. We're on our way!

Flame Princess: This doesn't mean we're getting back together.

She cut off the transmission.

Finn: Aw, man.

Jake: You ok, man?

Finn: Not the time now. We need to be professional. Let's go.

Jake grew to large size as Finn rode him to the Fire Kingdom.

At the Fire Kingdom, they found the area devoid of life, and in ruins.

Finn: Flame Princess! Where are you?

Jake: Aw gross! What is that?

Finn looked over and found a decayed flame corpse reconstructed and morphed into a nightmarish monster. It had scythe like blades on the arms that were coming out of its shoulders.

Finn: That looks like a flame citizen. Except, you know, uglier.

Finn leaned down close to it and every time he closed the distance by an inch, he could feel something from it. Something, terrifying.

The corpse suddenly shot upward and grabbed at Finn. Finn tried to keep the creature back, but it had unbelievable strength. Jake punched the creature back with a mega-fist. The fire that was the head of the being sparked up and exploded into a ghostly face. Finn stabbed the creature in the stomach, and it fell limp to the ground. Jake leaned down to make sure the creature was truly dead.

Finn: Is it dead?

Jake: Yeah. I think so.

The creature jumped up and started biting at his neck. Finn splashed water down the neck of the creature, to extinguish it. The creature only lost its head, and started swinging its scythe arms in all directions. Finn used his demon blood sword to cut off a scythe arm as the creature fell dead. Finn repeated stabbed the creature with his sword and cut off it's other arm.

Jake: Woah, Finn hold on, I think it's finally dead.

Finn: At this point, I'm not sure if these things ever die.

Flame Princess: They do.

Finn: Flame Princess! You're ok!

Flame Princess: I don't know what these things are or where they came from, but just one of them was enough to overwhelm my guards. They're pretty brutal and savage, and they make sure that they kill their targets. I've been hiding most of the time.

Finn: Come back to the tree fort. You'll be safer there.

Flame Princess: This is only because here is overrun by weird, walking corpses.

Finn: Yeah. Totally.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the tree fort...

Finn: So, Flame Princess. When that thing attacked your guards, what did they do to try and kill it?

Flame Princess: They just stabbed it a bunch of times, and that just made it angry.

Jake: I think we should go to Princess Bubblegum for help. Maybe she has some knowledge of what this monster is.

Finn: Good idea, let's go.

Finn and Flame Princess rode Jake to the Candy Kingdom. There Princess Bubblegum was trying to recreate the perfect sandwich for Cinnamon Bun.

Finn: PB! We need your help with something!

Princess Bubblegum: I'm kinda busy right now.

Flame Princess: This something we need help with kinda destroyed my entire kingdom!

Princess Bubblegum: Ok. Come on up.

Jake stretched his legs and brought the two up to Princess Bubblegum's lab.

Princess Bubblegum: What's wrong? You said something just destroyed you're entire kingdom?

Jake: Yeah. And me and Finn just fought one. It was mad uglies.

Finn: Yeah. It had these weird blades coming out of its back and it looked like a walking corpse.

Princess Bubblegum: Wait, what?! Did it repeatedly die and spring back to life?

Finn: Yeah it did. Do you know what this thing is?

Princess Bubblegum: Yes. Follow me.

The group followed PB down to a secret chamber. There, they found all sorts of weapons and equipment.

Princess Bubblegum: A long time ago, I was facing hundreds of those things. I was allied with a human named Isaac Clarke, and we designed these devices to kill hundreds of them.

Finn: Wow. These are amazing.

Princess Bubblegum: Another thing. My name isn't really Princess Bubblegum. It's Ellie Langford.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finn: So, are you Ellie pretending to be PB? Or have you always been Ellie?

Ellie: I've always been Ellie. I used to be a human, but the Mushroom War mutated me into Princess Bubblegum.

Jake: I was about to ask about that. So what is all this junk?

Ellie: Necromorph killing weapons and tools. Before you kill anything, you need suits. Enter this store.

She entered a small chamber as the doors closed around her. A bright light shined through the door, and it opened back up. Ellie was completely encased in a metal exoskeleton with lights going down the spinal chord. Metal pieces slid out along the neck and formed around the head, becoming a helmet.

Finn: Oh awesome! That is so cool.

Jake: I want a cool suit!

Finn jumped into the chamber and locked into a suit. Jake locked into his own suit.

Flame Princess: I'll pass.

Ellie: Alright. These suits come equipped with telekinesis, stasis, and Resource Integration Gear.

Jake: Telekinesis?

_The telekinesis acts as an extension of the user's limbs, allowing for remote manipulation of heavy or foreign objects_.

Jake: How does it work?

_Simply extend the hand towards desired object_.

Jake held his hand outward as a beam shot out wards and caused Finn to levitate.

Finn: Ah! Put me down! Put me down!

Jake: Heh heh. This one's pretty funny.

Ellie: Put him down, Jake.

Jake: Fine.

Jake released Finn, dropping him on the floor.

Finn: You also said stasis. What's that?

_The stasis module allows for remote temporal deceleration of objects and personnel_.

Finn: Oh. I see.

Jake: Finn. Wait a minute.

Jake ran towards Finn, and Finn extended his hand, sending a blue beam of energy at Jake, slowing him down dramatically.

Finn: How long do these things last?

Ellie: About 5 seconds.

Jake: Thaaaaaaat iiiiiiiissssss sssssoooo noooot cooool.

Ellie: Alright. You know how to work your suits. Now weapons. This is the 211-V Plasma Cutter. It fires lines of plasma energy. You can also rotate the weapon to fire vertically or horizontally. You can use it to help kill the necromorphs. They don't like getting limbs cut off. This here is the IM-822 Handheld Line Gun. It has a bigger horizontal cut, but can't rotate vertically. But, you can fire timed mines. Here is the RC-DS Remote Control Disc Ripper. You can fire a hovering disc that is remote controlled in the air. You can also fire it directly forward. Finally, the SWS Motorized Pulse Rifle. It is a triple-barreled assault rifle with a rapid rate of fire and high ammo capacity. It can fire hundreds of rounds in mere minutes, and fires grenades as well. Take your pick boys.

Finn: I'll take the Plasma Cutter and the Pulse Rifle.

Jake: I want the Line Gun and the Disc Ripper.

Ellie: Alright. Now we wait for a distress call. I'll take just a Plasma Cutter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Finn, Jake, Ellie, and Flame Princess were waiting for signs of Necromorph activity.

Jake: So, "Ellie"', how come you changed your name to Princess Bubblegum?

Ellie: Before the mushroom war, there were these fanatics called Unitologists. They worshipped the Markers that spawned the Necromorphs. They even try to create more.

Finn: How do you worship something that kills people?

Ellie: Like I said. Fanatics. When enough of the planet's population has been converted into a necromorph population, all of the Markers, natural and built, merge the Necromorphs and turn the host planet into a Brethren moon.

Flame Princess: Brethren what?

Ellie: Brethren moons. They're created through an event holy to the Unitologists, called Convergence. They believe that they were meant to be assimilated into one.

Finn: You still haven't told us why you changed your name.

Ellie: After the mushroom war, I had to hide my identity, to keep safe from anyone who could be a possible Unitologist.

They soon received a distress signal from the Ice kingdom.

Ice King: Princess Bubblegum! I need help here! Strange creatures are attacking us! Help!

Princess Bubblegum: On our way.

The transmission cut off.

Princess Bubblegum: To keep my identity safe, you're to keep referring to me as Princess Bubblegum. Go that?

Finn: Sure.

Jake: No problem.

Flame Princess: Whatever you say.

Princess Bubblegum: Oh, and you guys are gonna love this. These suits fly.

Finn: Awesome.

They slid their helmets on as they flew over to Ice Kingdom. When they arrived, Necromorph ice creatures were swarming and killing the penguins, turning them into more Necromorphs. There were infectors, stalkers, slashers, and a large brute to head off the attack.

Finn: Uh, PB?

Princess Bubblegum: Yeah?

Finn: If Brethren moons lead the Necromorphs, where are they?

Princess Bubblegum: When me and my human friend, Isaac Clarke, were battling the Necromorphs, he sacrificed himself to destroy the only Brethren moon, and to stop the Necromorphs. I thought it was the only Brethren moon, but I fear I was wrong.

Finn: I actually had a weird dream. I just heard a voice that said, "We are coming. We are hungry".

Princess Bubblegum: That was the Brethren Moon!

Jake: Uh, guys. We still have a kingdom to save.

Finn: Right, let's go.

They landed on the base of the mountain and drew their weapons. Finn used his Plasma Cutter, Jake used his Ripper, Princess Bubblegum used her Plasma Cutter, and Flame Princess just used her fire. Finn and Princess Bubblegum attacked the slashers.

Princess Bubblegum: Come on you ugly freaks! Bring it on!

Bubblegum used her Plasma Cutter to cut off the blades of two of the slashers. One charged behind her and was stasised by Finn. He cut off both of the slasher's arms and used his kinesis to launch a slasher blade into another slasher.

Jake: Nice!

Flame Princess: We got more incoming!

A group of stalkers appeared. One hid behind an ice block, making a sound that distracted Jake and Flame Princess. When they approached, a stalker charged in from the other side. Flame Princess lit it on fire and roasted it.

Flame Princess: Not today.

A brute soon came out and tried to attack them.

Princess Bubblegum: Be careful guys. These things are tough. You got to cut them up from the back.

Finn: I got this.

Finn tried to stasis the brute.

_Requires additional power._

Finn: What?! PB! You could have told me that these things need charge!

Princess Bubblegum: I still have stasis.

She stasised the brute, and Jake cut it up from the back. When it was dying, it let out a massive roar as hundreds of Necromorphs surrounded the group.

Jake: There's too many of them.

Finn: Oh, Glob!

Suddenly, something flashed past all the Necromorphs multiple times. They suddenly began to fall into pieces. The flash soon slowed down, revealing herself to be...

Finn: Marceline!

Marceline: Sup' y'all?

Princess Bubblegum: Your timing could not be better. Thanks for the help.

Marceline: Anytime. I'll got get Ice King.

She flew into the mountain and grabbed the Ice King and flew out.

Ice King: Is it over? Are they gone?

Marceline: Yep. They're gone.

Ice King: Phew. I thought I was a goner.

Finn: Let's get back to the Candy Kingdom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The group was flying back to the Candy Kingdom.

Jake: Uh, Princess Bubblegum?

Princess Bubblegum: Yeah?

Finn: If what you said was true, that the Brethren moon is awake, then we need to find and destroy the Marker, before people decide to build another one.

Princess Bubblegum: I'll need a full body, dead or alive, of one of the Necromorphs. With them, I can pinpoint the signals and find the Marker.

Flame Princess: Uh, Princess Bubblegum? Did your kingdom look like that when we left?

Princess Bubblegum looked and saw her Candy Kingdom in absolute ruins.

Princess Bubblegum: Oh, know! We were gone too long!

They landed inside the walls, and found corpses scattered everywhere.

Princess Bubblegum: One of these Necromorphs would make the ideal sample that I need to find the Marker.

Flame Princess: Are you even the least bit concerned that all the people in your kingdom are dead?

Ice King: Yeah. Even I cared more when all my penguins got taken. Even Gunter.

Princess Bubblegum: You know I've kind of had not such a good day today. I don't need you two telling me how I can and can't feel, when I'm under enough pressure as is! The least you could do is be a little supportive here!

Marceline: How about this Necromorph?

Princess Bubblegum: When did you get that?

Marceline: When you were arguing with those two. Duh.

Princess Bubblegum: Yeah that'll work. Let's get up to my lab.

Up in the lab, Bubblegum had the Necromorph hooked up to a TV monitor.

Princess Bubblegum: This shows a map of Ooo. It will find and pinpoint the location of the Marker we need to destroy.

Flame Princess: So where is it?

Princess Bubblegum: According to this, it's...out in the Badlands. Deep in a cave. Let's go.

Finn: Let's blow that thing sky high!

Ice King: Yeah. Sky high.

The group loaded and armed themselves, and flew out to the badlands. When they arrived at the cave, they slowly crept through the cave, when suddenly, a group of Pukers and Lurkers. They began spitting and shooting poisonous spines and acidic goop.

Marceline: Look out. Stay back.

Princess Bubblegum: Jake. Use your Line Gun to destroy the Lurker's tentacles. Finn use your Pulse Rifle to destroy the Pukers.

Finn used his Pulse Rifle and began to shred through the powerful Pukers with his Pulse Rifle, by using his main gun and grenades. Jake used precision among to destroy each Lurker with his Line Gun beam.

Marceline: Nice job, guys.

Princess Bubblegum: Now. Let's find that...

Jake: Found it.

The group saw the huge, black, spiraling, alien structure with red markings.

Princess Bubblegum: This is it. Let's destroy this marker once and for all.

Flame Princess: You're not destroying anything.

Princess Bubblegum: What are you...

Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum were suddenly pinned to the wall with an icy blast, leaving only their heads.

Finn: What's going on here?

Ice King: You three haven't figured it out yet?

Marceline: The three of us are Unitologists.

Marceline, Ice King and Flame Princess: Altman be praised.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum were stuck to a nearby wall in an ice trap.

Finn: You mean you guys are the fanatics that worship these things?

Flame Princess: I wouldn't say "fanatics". I would say, "The future of mankind".

Princess Bubblegum: Marceline. Why you?

Marceline: It all started when it was just me and Simon. One day, while we were wandering, we found a Marker. It spoke to us, it said, "Make Us Whole". It showed us the way and enlightened us to Unitology. Now, we await for the day of Convergence.

Ice King: All shall be made one.

Flame Princess: I would have expected Ellie Langford here to know what we worship. You don't think there was a reason I was the first one to get attacked?

Ice King: Or how I was the second one to get attacked?

Marceline: Now thanks to you, we have found the Black Marker, and with it, we can construct Red Markers. The Brethren Moons are coming. They will lead us to a brighter path.

Ellie: You people are absolute maniacs!

Finn: The Brethren moons won't bring a brighter path. They'll just kill everybody.

Flame Princess: That's the point. Once we have all been made one, this planet will join the circle of Brethren Moons. Nothing will stop them.

Jake: We will.

Ice King: You. Ha ha ha! I find that hilarious. Isaac Clarke couldn't even destroy one without killing himself, and he knew how to kill a Necromorph. He even had help from someone as equally skilled, and he couldn't do it without dying either. You two are just little brats. You, Ellie, are the true enemy. You have been a threat to what we stand for since Isaac died.

Ellie: Because what you stand for is suicide!

Ice King: Exactly.

Flame Princess: Looks like we're done here. Let's go you two.

The three of them flew away, leaving the other three trapped.

Finn: Well that's just great.

Jake: Well what do we do now?

Ellie: I don't know.

Suddenly, a grenade flew into the cave, and the shockwave from the explosion shattered the ice, freeing Finn, Jake and Ellie.

Finn: Where did that come from?

Male: Me.

They looked up and saw a tall male in the same suit they were wearing.

Jake: Who are you?

Finn: And why do you have the same suit as us?

The helmet on the suit clicked and slid apart revealing it to be...

Ellie: Isaac? Isaac Clarke?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Isaac: Am I supposed to know you?

Ellie: It's me. It's Ellie.

Isaac: Ellie? Oh my God.

Ellie: How did you even get here?

Isaac: I'll tell you after I ask, why are you made entirely of bubblegum?

Ellie: Many years ago, there was a nuclear war that destroyed a portion of the planet. The fallout turned me into this. More importantly, we have a Unitologist situation. They're bringing the Brethren Moons.

Isaac: Moons? There's more?

Finn: Yeah. It's pretty bad. What upsets me is that one of the Unitologists is a girl I love.

Isaac: I kind of understand what you're going through. But you can't let that blind you from your goal. Where did these people go?

Jake: I don't know. They just said, "We're done here.", and left.

Meanwhile, Flame Princess, Ice King, and Marceline were flying over Ooo.

Ice King: So, what's the plan FP?

Marceline: Why does she get to come up with the plan?

Flame Princess: Because I already have a plan. Do you?

Marceline: What's the plan?

Flame Princess: When the Brethren Moons arrive, we wait to witness Convergence.

Marceline: That's it?

Ice King: That's your master plan? Just wait?

Flame Princess: I also have a way for us to come up on top.

They flew back to the Black Marker cave.

Ice King: Wait. If we were just coming back here, why did we leave in the first place?

Marceline: FP. The prisoners are gone!

Flame Princess: Exactly. Let them think they're winning. Now for the part where we come up on top.

She walked to the Black Marker and pressed her hands against the surface. The Marker suddenly began to glow as red waves began to flow out of the pinnacle.

Ice King: What did you just do?

Flame Princess: These Markers use heat to control the Necromorphs. I control heat. Therefore...

A group of slashers burst from the ground.

Flame Princess:...I control the Necromorphs.

Ice King: Cool. When do we get to do that?

Flame Princess: I'm the only one who can control heat.

Ice King: Well, just make sure they don't kill us.

Flame Princess: I can feel the presence of the Brethren moons through the Necromorphs. They're almost here.

Marceline: All life will soon be made one.

Flame Princess: Nothing can stop it now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The group was at the tree fort.

Ellie: Isaac. You've got to tell me how you're survived.

Isaac: After the Brethren moon was destroyed, I happened to find a transport ship, but it shot through time and I was in 2014. I got help to get where you were. I love you too much to leave you alone.

Ellie: I'm glad you found me.

They shared a kiss.

Finn: Guys. FP is on the BMO screen.

Flame Princess: Have you ever felt like you belong to something bigger? Like you need to be a part of something. Come to the desert badlands for transcendence to higher being.

Finn: Let's get to the desert.

In the desert, a huge gathering of Ooo's citizens was taking place, with the three Unitologists on a large tower.

Flame Princess: This is a large crowd. Ooo is such a manipulatable land. You can say something about a pizza and they would come from miles around.

Ice King: How long until the moons get here

Flame Princess: Any minute now.

Goblin: Hey. What's with those big planets in the sky?

Marceline: It's time.

Flame Princess: People of Ooo! It is time! The Brethren moons are here! And with them, they bring Convergence. You are all going to die, but you will die to become one!

Lumpy Space being: Thats lame. You can't kill us!

Flame Princess: It's too late to stop. Now you all die.

She raised her hands into the air, and swarms of Slashers, Pukers, Pack, Stalkers, Lurkers, Leapers, Tripods, Exploders, Brutes, Infectors, and Twitchers emerged from the ground. They surrounded the citizens and began attacking them, as the Brethren Moons moved hundreds of tentacles down on to the ground, sending down their most powerful Necromorphs, the Leviathan, Slug, Hive Mind, Tormentor, Ubermorph, and the Nexus.

Flame Princess: Now Convergence can begin.

Unitologists: Altman be praised.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Finn, Jake, Isaac, and Ellie had arrived in the desert, and found the people of Ooo getting slaughtered.

Finn: Let's go. We gotta save them.

Jake: Isaac. Get my suit off. I need to be able to grow so I can beat those big Necromorphs!

Isaac: Alright.

Isaac pulled a lever on the shoulder of the suit, causing the entire suit to break off. Jake grew to massive size to battle the Slug, Leviathan, Hive Mind, Tormentor, and Nexus.

Finn: Let's get rid of the rest of those Necromorphs.

Finn grabbed Jake's Ripper and Line Gun as they charged in to battle the huge swarm.

Flame Princess: Slashers! Attack!

A large swarm of Slasher Necromorphs attacked Finn, Ellie and Isaac.

Isaac: Take off their arms! That's how you beat them.

One Slasher charged forward and jumped up to attack and Finn used stasis to stop it then cut off its limbs. More began swarming in and the three used their Plasma Cutters to cut apart the Slashers. Jake was battling the Leviathan.

Isaac: Jake! You have to destroy its tentacles, then you destroy the weak point in its mouth!

Jake: On it!

Jake did his best to out maneuver the swiping and slicing tentacles. He grew a third arm and grabbed the Leviathans three tentacles. He then pulled them off, making the Leviathan screech in pain. He reached into the Leviathan's mouth and yanked out the organic heart, killing the Leviathan.

Flame Princess: Why do those two have to ruin everything! Send in the Pukers!

Groups of acid vomiting, Pukers began to attack Finn, Ellie and Isaac.

Isaac: These ones are different. You don't have to dismember anything specific. Just blast as much as you can.

The Pukers began unleashed acidic sludge, prompting Finn to get out of the way. He pulled out his Line Gun and fired a timed mine into the group, blasting them into small torsos.

Finn: Yeah! That's how you kill a Necromorph!

Isaac: Try to stay on track here!

Jake went over to battle the gigantic Slug.

Jake: I guess it's the same deal with this one.

The tentacles began swirling in a tornado, as they grabbed at rocks and ruined machinery, flinging it at Jake while using the other tentacles to slash at him. Jake shrunk down some to move out of the way of the attacks. He snuck underneath the giant creature, jumped up behind it, and pulled out the all tentacles from the back, killing it.

Jake: Is that all you got, FP!

Flame Princess: Send down everything! Annihilate those three! Tormentor! Destroy Jake!

The Tormentor attacked Jake and battled him while Stalkers, Lurkers, Brutes, Tripods, Twitchers, Infectors, Leapers and Pack attacked Finn, Isaac and Ellie.

Ellie: That's a lot of uglies.

Isaac: Let's put them out of their misery.

Finn: I'll attack the big ones.

Finn ran out to attack the Brutes and Tripods.

Isaac: Cut off the arms!

Finn slid under a Tripod and shot off both of its arms, then when it revealed its tongue blade, Finn shot it off, killing the Tripod. He jumped over the Brutes and used his Pulse Rifle to shoot of their arms in one burst, killing them. He then used his Ripper discs to kill the rest of the Tripods.

Finn: Come on then! Bring it on.

A group of Twitchers soon appeared. They began moving at hypersonic speeds, faster than Finn could shoot them. He used a stasis blast, and it slowed the twitchy monsters, allowing him to get clear shots on them. He pulled off one of their blades with his kinesis and shot it at the last Twitcher, killing it.

Isaac: Who is this kid?

Ellie: That's Finn.

Jake was attacking the Tormentor, unable to find any weak points.

Jake: How do you kill this thing?

Marceline: That's the beauty of the Tormentor. You can't just pull off a weak point.

Jake: Then I'll just do this.

Jake began pulling off all it's limbs, making it screech in pain. It grabbed Jake by the mouth and threw him into the tower that the Unitologists were on.

Ice King: Let's get out of here. The thing's coming down!

They flew off the tower as Jake recovered and used it to knock away the Tormentor. He pulled off its gigantic head and killed it.

Flame Princess: Nexus! Kill Jake!

The Nexus arose and charged into Jake, who grabbed it by its armored head.

Isaac: Jake. You're not going to like this. The weak point for that thing is in its body!

Jake: Gross! Alright then.

He forces the Nexus's jaw open and stretched his head into the body. The head morphed into a small version of him as he walked through the digestive tracts of the Nexus, searching for its weak point. He found the weak point and used a mega-fist to crush it. His head shot out of the creature as it retracted into his body again. The creature fell dead. Finn, Ellie and Isaac were finished defeating the rest of the Necromorphs.

Finn: Flame Princess! It's over. Come quietly, and you won't be harmed!

Flame Princess: Never! Meet my strongest weapon.

The Ubermorph emerged from the ground.

Finn: That's it? Alright then.

He shot his plasma cutter at the creature, cutting off its arms, legs and head.

Isaac: Finn. There's a little more to that than you think.

Finn: What?

Isaac pointed at the torso. Finn looked at it and found the creature regenerating its lost limbs and head.

Finn: Uh Oh.

Flame Princess: Good Luck with this.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Finn, Ellie, Isaac and Jake were battling the Ubermorph, a regenerating slasher Necromorph that could regrow all lost limbs.

Finn: So this thing can regenerate?

Jake: That's not fair!

Isaac: We can't kill it, but if we destroy the Brethren Moons, it will die on its own.

Flame Princess: How do you expect to kill the Brethren Moons? Do you just happen to have a planet destroying cannon lying around?

Isaac: As a matter of fact, I do.

Flame Princess: What?! No no no. I was just joking.

Isaac: Too late. Guys, hold off that thing until I get back.

Finn: We got it covered.

Isaac flew away to grab a device that could possibly kill the Brethren Moons. Finn used his Plasma Cutter on the Ubermorph, then used stasis on the torso to slow its regeneration. He then used kinesis to throw it away. When it regenerated it it charged back into attack the group. Isaac soon returned with a large, pink cannon in his arms.

Finn: What is that thing?

Isaac: It's a Laser Light Cannon. It can help us destroy the Brethren Moons.

Suddenly, they were knocked back by a fire blast.

Flame Princess: I'm tired of working through others. It's time I take a personal hand at your demise.

Ice King: Zap zap zap zap!

Ice King was blasting them repeatedly with ice lighting strikes. Marceline was unable to fight, due to having to stay in shade. Flame Princess kept blasting at them with fire attacks, to keep them from using the Laser Light Cannon.

Flame Princess: You're not getting anywhere near that weapon. You die now!

Ice King: Wait, you mean we are actually going to kill them?

Flame Princess: Of course we are, you idiot! If we let them live, our entire plan is in jeopardy.

Marceline: Wait. I can't kill them. They might interfere with our plan, but they're still my friends.

Ice King: Mine too!

Flame Princess: I knew you would get soft on me.

She attacked Ice King and Marceline with fire attacks.

Ice King: Woah geez!

Marceline:(Hiss) You kind of missed something.

Flame Princess: What are you...

Suddenly, pink projectiles shot into the air, and spiraled towards all the Brethren Moons, destroying all of them, and killing the Ubermorph.

Flame Princess: No! No no no no no!

Ice King: Oh, Flame Princess! Zap zap zap zap zap zap!

Ice King blasted her with Ice attacks, knocking her unconscious. He flew down with Marceline, surrendering to Finn, Jake, Isaac and Ellie.

Ice King: Hold your fire.

Marceline: We're coming peacefully.

Ice King took off his crown and tossed it to Finn.

Finn: Let's see what the Ooo royalty has to say about your behavior.

Ice King, Marceline and Flame Princess were on trial.

Turtle King: Flame Princess, Ice King and Marceline. You face this court under trial for acts of attempted murder of Ooo's citizens. Do you have any thing to say for yourself before your life imprisonment?

Flame Princess: I do. You may have one today, but I'll be back. And there will be no escape for any of you!

The three Unitologists were imprisoned in cells that defied their powers and Ice King was imprisoned without his crown. Finn and Jake continued their adventures together, and Isaac moved in with Ellie at the Candy Kingdom. Ooo was safe once again thanks to Finn, Jake, Isaac, and Ellie.

THE END


End file.
